


If Only He Knew

by blushing_sungshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_sungshine/pseuds/blushing_sungshine
Summary: Jisung and Seungmin were best friends, if only he knew that he wanted it to be more





	If Only He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> not many ppl ship this and i cri cuz theyre both my biases and i love them  
> theyre so soft together  
> and have matching hair colors??  
> who wouldn't ship this??

Jisung and Seungmin had been friends for as long as they could remember, the two were practically inseparable. They went through thick and thin together, sharing every moment, whether it was joyous or sad, a secret or some gossip, the told each other everything.

But as they began high school together, much like many other hormonal teenagers, one of them began to develop feelings for the other, and that was Jisung.

Jisung had always been the type to be a bit exaggerated when it came to feelings, he cried easily, laughed way too hard, screamed way too loudly, but Seungmin didn’t mind. 

In fact, he probably didn’t even know.

Once the two started high school they began to be pestered about their relationship. While their friends found it sweet, other people were not too fond of it. 

Seungmin was actually quite popular in the school, being the first freshman to star in a theatre club play as Romeo, it built him a fan club of girls who adored him, thinking he was like the character her played, but the poor puppy had no idea, he just liked acting, and took the girls’ actions as acts of kindness. They would bring him flowers to his performances and swoon over him all day, but Seungmin just smiled brightly and kept on his way.

Jisung on the other hand, was jealous right back at them. The girls didn’t like Jisung for “making Seungmin question his sexuality” and he wanted to hit them so hard. He remembered the day in middle school when Seungmin came out as gay, it was actually really cute. If Jisung were to quote 12 year old Seungmin’s exact words “This guy made my heart go badump badump but I don’t know what that means.” It was then Jisung had to explain that Seungmin had feelings toward guys, the latter taking it quite lightly, just smiling and brightly yelling GAY with Jisung. Jisung would have to lie if it didn’t make him happy to know this, it was a 1 up for him.

The problem only arose when Jisung’s cursed hormones went a bit out of control, ah the joys of being a teenager. 

The two were now in their Junior year, and their friends in all the grades could tell the painful crush Jisung had on Seungmin, it wasn’t like he was hiding it anyway. When Jeongin entered their friend group, he could tell immediately just by the way Jisung would look at Seungmin, but it still goes unnoticed by Seungmin himself.

There were days Jisung wished he could just forget about his feelings and get to enjoy spending time with Seungmin rather than freaking out, and maybe today was one of those days.

It was a rainy Saturday morning, Jisung had slept over at Seungmin’s since it was a three day weekend, the both sat in their pajamas, Jisung actually wearing Seungmin’s since he wanted to wear his hoodies, they were just a bit bigger, it made Jisung feel soft. 

The TV was on playing Doraemon, Jisung laughing brightly at the funny parts, but he froze when he felt Seungmin shift onto him.

“Jisungie, I’m tired and cold.”   
“Do you uh want to go back to bed?”  
“Mmm no, I wanna stay with you.”

If only Seungmin knew how much his words affected Jisung, causing the latter’s throat to go dry.

“You should sleep in bed though.”  
“No just cuddle with me I’m cold.”

Jisung hesitantly opened up his arms, Seungmin immediately snuggling into his side, arms wrapped loosely around Jisung’s waist, head nuzzling into Jisung’s chest.

Although he didn’t mean to, Jisung accidentally said “holy shit” out loud, but Seungmin was too drowsy to notice.

Despite Seungmin being physically bigger than Jisung, at times he would look and act small, and Jisung was actively trying to decrease his heart rate from looking at the cutest boy in the world cuddling with him.

Seungmin looked up at Jisung with a slight pout, eyelids droopy from his drowsiness. It was at this time Jisung want to curse his hormones, because he had the biggest urge to kiss Seungmin, kiss his pout away, make him smile everyday for the rest of his life, make sure he falls asleep peacefully and comfortably , and guarantee his safety, but Jisung couldn’t put those words into proper sentences, he couldn’t tell Seungmin how he felt, it would ruin their friendship.

But Seungmin broke the silence.

“Hey Sungie..”  
“Yea?”  
“Do you…remember the day I came out to you?”  
“Mhm.”  
“I think I know why I like boys.”  
“Why?”

Jisung was caught off guard by Seungmin’s answer, as he kissed him softly. 

The Kim Seungmin, the boy he’s been friends with since childhood, the boy he’s loved forever and ever, the boy whose couch they were on, the boy whose hoodie he was wearing,  **was kissing him.**

Seungmin pulled back, looking into Jisung’s eyes, a blush evident on his cheeks.

“Because the best boy ever was with me all along, it just took awhile to notice.”  
“How…when?”  
“Well to be honest Hyunjin told me last year, but I didn’t really believe him until he kinda…convinced me that I liked you back…sorry I’m not the best with feelings.”  
“It’s okay, I have enough for the both of us.”

Seungmin chuckled, which caused Jisung to chuckle, which broke both of them into laughter. 

Jisung ran his fingers through Seungmin’s hair.

“Do you wanna cuddle here or in your room?”  
“Here is fine, I want you to kiss me though.”

Without any hesitation, Jisung connected his lips with Seungmin’s, the boy he loves, the boy whose hoodie he was wearing, the boy who is his.


End file.
